


The Yellow Sable Pup

by KimTanAnukite



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I won't tag them but all 23 members of NCT are part of this, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Taeyong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pack Dynamics, Slow Burn, Some EXO members are part of this too, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimTanAnukite/pseuds/KimTanAnukite
Summary: Taeyong had always known he was going to present as an Omega.Taeyong was the shortest and skinniest kid on the pack. But he was also the prettiest wolf.Taeyong didn't want any of them. He cried himself to sleep that night.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Everyone
Comments: 28
Kudos: 292





	1. welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this story as a one shot, but I've been working on it for a while now and it has become too long to be a one or two parts work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

  
All of his life Taeyong had known he was going to present as an Omega.

Everyone in his pack knew it too. He was the smallest of the puppies born during the summer in which his pack had faced a harsh food shortage. His parents left him to die, thinking he wasn't going to survive for long. Fortunately, one of the elder Omegas of the pack had taken him with her to her hut, and fed him and raised him ever since. It took him longer than usual to be able to shift into his human form.

Growing up, Taeyong was the shortest and skinniest kid on the pack. But he was also the prettiest. Half of the other pups hated him for this, and they would constantly mock his appearance and his shy and docile behavior. The other half was mostly composed by wolves that would surely present Alphas — they didn't want to mate him, though. No, their parents had warned them he wasn't going to be good bearing pups—; they didn't love him, but at least they didn't hate him either.

With his eighteen birthday and the day of his presentation getting closer, not only every unmated Alpha and Beta turned their eye to Taeyong, but also some older mated wolves did, which ended on their mates hating Taeyong even more.

No one tried to court him though, especially when he turned twenty and hadn't presented yet. They all just wanted to mount him, and they were very open about their wishes.

But Taeyong didn't want any of them. And so he an his mom had planned for him to leave the pack before that could happen. They were to leave on a random and unsuspected night while the Alphas and high-positioned Betas were busy enjoying the day's hunt.

The Omega had prepared everything they would need to survive for a couple weeks, with hopes of finding a pack that would treat them better — there were only rumors about some Western packs being nontraditional and allowing their Omegas to make important decisions over their own lives. She guided Taeyong down the river, which they crossed to find an old boat made by humans, ready for them to getaway.

"Ma?" However, when they reached it and were ready to leave, the elder wrapped Taeyong in a tight hug and cried on his shoulder.

"I love you, Taeyong. Make sure to find a pack that deserves someone as precious as yourself. If you do present as an Omega, please, do not let anyone treat you badly or mate you without your consent."

"Ma, what are you saying?"

"I'll make a distraction, so they don't know in which direction you left."

"No, ma!"

"I'm sorry, my baby.." She pushed Taeyong, causing the young wolf to fall on his butt, the movement itself pushing the boat into the stream.

"Wait!"

"Don't look back, Taeyong."

"Ma! I love you, please don't do this.." He tried to row back to the shore but she was already shifting to run up the river with some of Taeyong clothes between her teeth. "Ma..."

Taeyong cried himself to sleep that night. A few hours later the boat moved faster down the river, constantly spinning around and eventually waking up the young wolf. Scared because the moon and stars were hidden behind storm clouds, the darkness around him and the sound of the wind and water were his only companion. Taeyong thought it would be a better idea to shift to his wolf form, this way he would be warmer during the colder hours of the night, he would also be more capable of swimming out of the river as a wolf if something were to happen to the boat. Getting away from his pack was the best for him. But Taeyong felt hopeless without the Omega that had sacrificed so much for him.

"Don't touch him!"

"Do you think he's dead?"

"He's clearly breathing."

The whispers around him slowly brought the boy out of his slumber. The boat wasn't moving. There was light hitting his face. The next sentence was in a language foreign to Taeyong, but he picked up the word _Alpha_ , it sounded a bit different but the concept was too clear and familiar.

He quickly stood up at this, moving back to the edge of the boat opposite to from where three wolves on their human form were looking at him.

"Hey, hey! It's okay, you're fine, we're not going to hurt you. You're a wolf from the South, aren't you?" Taeyong looked behind the Omega talking, to where two tall boys were staring at him. Then he nodded. "I'm Ten, this are Xuxi, still a pup, and Sicheng, a Beta, don't let their looks deceive you. What's your name?"

Taeyong only stared at him, not trusting the Omega enough to shift. Ten told the other two something on the language he had used before, and the tall wolves left.

"Are you running from someone? You can trust me, pup, you're safe here. My Alpha formed his pack from lone wolves and runaways. You can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."

Taeyong wanted to believe the Omega, his sweet scent encouraging him to shift. And so he did, rapidly covering himself with the clothes he had been wearing the night before. "My name is Taeyong," he replied in a tiny voice.

"That's a beautiful name. Do you want to tell me what happened to you, Taeyong?"

"I am looking for a new pack..."

"You are? Well, you just found one. And, let me tell you, it's one of the best packs around. Non biased opinion here."

This made the younger smile a little, and he complied when Ten invited him to step out of the boat. He smelled and seemed like someone he could trust. "You said your Alpha is..?"

"Oh, yeah. He's the Head Alpha. We are a young pack though, don't think I mated an old man," he joked. After some minutes walking through the woods they arrived to a clearing surrounded by some huge rock formations on its most part. Behind these the woods continued, but the rocks were placed in such a way Taeyong was sure an outside wolf would have a hard time trespassing in the natural labyrinth. There was a firewood in the center, around were several cabins, some bigger than others. The wolves there stopped what they were doing as soon as Ten and Taeyong arrived. "Don't worry, they're just curious."

"There's no adults?"

"What do you think I am then?" Ten scoffed. "There's Jisung's parents over there, uhm, Chenle's mother must be in the kitchen cabin preparing dinner right now, and Yangyang's dads are on watch duty today. But, besides them, only Taeil is older than Johnny. Oh, Johnny is my Alpha, by the way. He and his brother, Mark, came from far away, they were living near humans and had to leave their territory before they destroyed it too. Oh- Alpha!"

Just as they approached what looked to be the Head Alpha's cabin a tall wolf walked out of it. His scent and body were sturdy, as well as his eyes, but as soon as he spotted them his smile eased the tension and alert that had invaded Taeyong.

"I see we have a guest. I'm Johnny."

"Tae-Taeyong."

"He's looking for a new pack," Ten commented and the Alpha looked around before inviting them into the cabin. There was a rather big and very cozy room and they sat on seats with very comfy furs. "Are you hungry or thirsty, love? Let me go get you some soup."

"I'm fine!" The boy tried to stop him, eyeing the Alpha carefully.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." The Omega left the room, and Taeyong did everything on his power to keep his pheromones down not to upset the Alpha.

"I guess you haven't presented yet, Taeyong?"

"No.. I- everyone says I'm going to be an Omega."

"Well, that's very probable... I just would like to know why you left your pack before presenting."

Taeyong nervously bit his lower lip until Ten was back. "Here."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Is he staying?" Ten sat next to Taeyong and squinted at Johnny.

"I was just asking about his past right now."

"You've never really cared about that before, though," the Omega answered back.

"Sweetheart, I just want to know we won't have angry Alphas attacking us because we stole one of their Omegas." Taeyong cringed at this. "I've heard enough about these packs, their Head Alpha marks all of their Omegas as soon as they present. I don't do that, and there wouldn't be a reasonable excuse for us to stop them from taking an un presented or unmated wolf if they come to get him back."

"I didn't left a track." Taeyong blurted out before Ten could say anything. "My mom.. she sacrificed herself to make sure they don't know on what direction I left. And they won't look for me, I, I'm not good for anything, I am older than I look, I was born very weak and I should have presented years ago.." He bowed his head. "They don't think I can have pups, I left before they could try. I would understand if you don't want me in your pack-"

"Don't say that. There's no way I'll let you go out there by yourself now after what you just said," Ten was really worked up. "Alpha."

"He can stay. I'm sorry if I gave you a bad impression, Taeyong.. I just worry because there's many young and unmated kids in my pack."

"I- I understand, Alpha."

"You can stay here tonight while we clean up one of the storage cabins for you. I'll sleep at Taeil's." Ten then said in another language something that got the Alpha flustered. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

During dinner Johnny introduced him to the rest of his pack, and Ten never left his side — which was really comforting because he wasn't completely shy or careful around the other wolves, especially the Alphas. He was also distracted from the fact that he had left his mom behind.

Taeyong grew close to the others in no time, and he felt at home soon. The traditions and interactions among sub-genders were really different from the ones he had grown up with. But he was glad no one questioned when he waited for every Alpha and Beta to have a serving before he would touch any food, or when he would quickly apologize with them for the smallest of things. All these kind of behaviors went away with time, and when he was finally getting used to everything, his first heat came.

He had been out playing with the youngest pups, hiding from Doyoung—an unmated Alpha— in the woods when his legs wavered and his sight went blurry. A second later the bigger wolf had found him and pushed on his side, happy at having caught one of them. The game was simple, if the Alpha caught you you were now supposed to help him get the other pups, but this time Taeyong barked at Doyoung, challenging him.

The Alpha immediately followed, running around trying to catch the little wolf again. Taeyong managed to sneak behind the Alpha to bit on his right hind paw and soon Doyoung fought back to make the smaller submit.

Taeyong was lying on his belly with the Alpha nipping on his ears when he realized just how nice the other smelt. He instinctively pushed his hips up against the Alpha. And when the later jumped off him he whined in protest. Doyoung was looking at him with big scared eyes that were slowly turning red. The wolf shook his head and rubbed his paw against his nose, but before Taeyong could try and get back beneath the Alpha, Doyoung was howling.

Since he hadn't presented until then, Taeyong didn't share the mind link presented wolves shared within the pack — it was similar to the link pups could communicate through with their parents. He wasn't feeling good, and fortunately Doyoung pitied him and allowed him to get under his bigger frame again. He washed the Omega's head with his tongue while they waited for the others to come.

"What happened? Oh-" Ten and Johnny approached them on their human forms, taking in the scent of Omega in heat as soon as they arrived. "Tae," the Omega called carefully.

Taeyong barked happily, finally being able to perceive Ten's scent fully now that he wasn't a pup anymore. But he obviously didn't understand yet what was going on with his body, because as soon as he was out of Doyoung's hold and near the couple he noticed the Head Alpha's scent, and he was now trying to scent the older, rubbing his fur against Johnny's naked legs.

"Let's get you back to your cabin, okay?"

"Doyoung, can you go ask Kun to have everything ready for us?" Ten asked eyeing Taeyong. The Alpha answered through the mind link and hurried out of the woods. "Baby, Johnny is going to take you to your cabin now, can you shift for us?

The small wolf whined but complied. Hands flying to grab his abdomen when a pang pierced through it. "What is happening?"

"You're in heat. You're an Omega."

"Please don't let anyone mate me, please."

"You'll be safe, Taeyong. We won't let anyone hurt you," Johnny promised and duck down to get the Omega from where he was sitting on the floor near his feet.

Given that he was a late bloomer, Taeyong's first heat was a bit more painful than it should have been, it also lasted longer than normal heats did. It was a hard week for the Omega, the whole thing was debilitating for his body and mind, and Ten nearly had to force him to eat more than once. But truth to their word, the Head Alpha and Head Omega didn't let anyone come near Taeyong during his heat, even if he asked for it at some point.

After it was finally over, Taeyong had asked Ten why the Head Alpha hadn't take him, adding in a low voice how this was something normal on his born pack. The answer was yet another thing the Omega loved about this pack — he was immensely grateful for the respect and admiration which this pack treated their Omegas with. "You're free to mate whomever you want, Taeyong. No one should make you do anything you don't feel comfortable with. Johnny is not the kind of Alpha that claims his pack members, he'll just scent you. That will be enough to strengthen the pack link, because you're already part of this pack. And I can stay here while he's at it if you want."

"Stay."

Ten stepped back and shifted, his beautiful silver and thick fur shining with the light of the torches in the room. Taeyong's own yellowish fur had been thankfully growing thicker since he got to the north, both because of the colder weather of his current home and the sufficient nourishment he had now.

Taeyong grunted when the older Omega rested his head over his, and tried to free himself. In that moment the door of the cabin opened and Johnny walked in, and seeing the Omegas already on their wolf form he shifted as well. This was without doubt the biggest wolf Taeyong had ever seen so far, not even the older Alphas in his previous pack had looked so intimidating and huge as Johnny's timber wolf did. But Taeyong wasn't intimidated at all.

After that day Taeyong was able to communicate in his wolf form through the pack link, and he now considered himself part of Johnny's pack. Leaving behind his past, he shared now a bond of family with these wonderful wolves. The only thing he missed was of course his mother, but he had promised not to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ I plan on be posting once every two weeks as I am finishing my Major right now. Please be patient and support the fic if you like this first chapter ♡


	2. the white wolf

As seasons passed, and some of the pups on the pack presented, Taeyong started feeling a bit lonely. Jungwoo had surprised them and instead of being a Beta as they thought he would be he presented as an Omega, and as soon as Lucas shown an Alpha they became mates. Doyoung had been courting Renjun for a while too, and Taeyong was pretty sure he was the only one who didn't have that special connection with someone.

Then great news joyed the pack, and they had the Omega both happy and yearning. Ten and Johnny were expecting pups, and Mark and Yuta were waiting for Yuta, a Beta, to have a heat to try and have pups too — the Alpha had said he wanted his children to grow up as siblings with his brother's pups. The pack was growing and becoming stronger.

Ten joined Taeyong outside of the kitchen cabin, where everyone else was already finishing breakfast. "Hey, how are you feeling today?"

The older snorted, shaking his head. "They didn't let me sleep. I'm sure they were fighting, and I blame it on Johnny. He and Mark used to fight all the time as kids, or so I've heard. Yixing said I should shift some day this week and just wait in my cabin for them to be born. But I just can't stay inside, it gets boring."

Yixing was a Beta that had recently joined the pack alongside his mates—Junmyeon, an Omega, and their Alpha, Yifan. He had been a physician in their previous pack, and he was now of great help to Jisung's mother. Yifan was now the biggest wolf Taeyong had ever seen, but the Alpha didn't challenge Johnny's authority, only helping him now as the second Alpha. The black wolf was great at hunting and didn't have a problem with leading the hunting parties and training their younger pack members.

"Did he find the herb he told us about?"

The pregnant Omega shook his head with a scowl on his face. "Apparently Jeno and Donghyuck were playing too close to the thorny trees I specifically told them not to play close to and they are now learning the lesson at Yixing's."

"I can go get them if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait until the others come back from hunting and send Johnny to get them, he deserves it."

Taeyong laughed, clearly enjoying Ten's whining. "Is no problem, they will probably be back after the sunset. And it would be good for everyone if you had a cup of tea of that thing before noon."

"If you want to say something say it in my face, Yongie."

The younger Omega laughed again and nuzzled his head against the other's shoulder, hoping his scent would help his mood. "I'll go get it, I don't have any tasks left today, anyways."

"You're now my favorite wolf, Tae. The flower's pink or white, do you remember what they look like?"

"I do. Now, you should go rest a bit, I know you hate being alone in your cabin so I'll send one of the pups."

"How is that better than being alone? Be careful, Yongie."

It took Taeyong longer than he had expected for him to find the plant he was looking for, he knew he had wondered far from their camp but he hadn't notice the lack of wolf scent around. He was about ten minutes away from their territory, but he would do anything to help Ten feel less in pain and anxious.

As he was putting the flowers inside his bag, Taeyong noticed some movement in the woods ahead of him. When he looked up he was met with the frame of a wolf staring at him with red eyes.

Taeyong froze. He should be running, being outside of their territory meant there was no reason why this wolf wouldn't be able to harm Taeyong. The scent of the Alpha was one of the best smells Taeyong could remember smelling, but it was filled with pheromones that were trying to get the Omega submit to him. And Taeyong remembered Johnny.

His Head Alpha had never used those pheromones on him —not even that one time when he had caused a mess in the kitchen starting a food fight—, he and Ten had helped Taeyong understand no one should be treating him as less because he was an Omega, and that no one should use their pheromones on him like this. Taeyong didn't know this Alpha's intentions. But he knew he wasn't pack, and they weren't in safe territory.

As the big white wolf took one careful step towards him, Taeyong shifted and took the flowers on his mouth, the smell of the herbs masking a bit the Alpha's scent. And he ran. Taeyong thought of howling to let Johnny know where he was in case he didn't make it back, but he didn't want to let go of the flowers. He ran as fast as his thin legs would take him, trying to get back into his pack's territory and hoping the hunting party would be somewhere near the edge, hopefully already looking for him.

Relief crossed his body when he crossed the crook that marked the northern border of his territory. He slowed down his peace and looked back, a mistake. Apparently, the other wolf didn't mind crossing into taken land. And he didn't care that the scent of the place was also all over the Omega.

He pinned Taeyong down against the mud with his fore paws, snarling right against the smaller's ear. Taeyong whined scared but at the same time he had a weird sensation that this wolf would never hurt him. Then the wolf was pushed off him, Johnny and Taeil were finally there to save him. Strangely enough, however, Taeyong felt as if they were the ones who should leave instead of the stranger.

The Head Alpha and the Beta stood in front of Taeyong, facing the intruder, and ready to attack. Johnny's hackles were up and the growling coming from his chest got Taeyong involuntarily whimpering, this seemed to affect the other Alpha who tried to go around them to get to the Omega but was soon met with Johnny's strong jaws attempting to bite on his neck. Taeyong whimpered again, scared one of the Alphas might get hurt. He didn't want that.

Taeil was soon biting the stranger's hind legs, helping his Alpha get the other one down on the ground and eventually on his back.

A few seconds later, and before the fight could go any further, Lucas and Yifan joined them. Seeing he was overpowered, the white wolf stopped attacking but was still resisting submission. " _Stop._ " Yifan had his stare fixed on the Omega. " _Johnny, look_."

Taeyong didn't know it, but his eyes were glowing blue, and he was unconsciously and slowly crawling closer to the Alphas.

Johnny was holding the white wolf with strong jaws around his neck, white coat already covered with blood in certain points over his body. And the Omega was now close enough to take care of some of his injuries. Licking away the blood on his snout, his ears down and his eyes focused on Johnny, wary of not angering the Head Alpha.

" _What are your doing?_ "Johnny growled, causing Taeyong to whimper and then lick at a small wound in Johnny's paw instead. The intruder growled then too, not liking this.

" _I think they're soul mates, Johnny._ " Yifan said carefully. " _The way Junmyeon is my and Yixing's soulmate... It's something rare to happen, Myeon knows more about it than I do, but this is similar to how we behaved when we met_."

Taeil shifted back, deciding it was best if the Alphas stayed in their wolf forms as he tried to communicate with the stranger. "Taeyongie? Can you back off a little?" The Beta soothed caressing the Omegas back, his scent calming.

The Omega nodded and sensing the Alphas weren't extremely territorial or aggressive for now he went to gather the flowers he had dropped.

" _Tell him to shift and that if he tries anything I won't doubt on breaking one of his legs._ "

Taeil nodded and repeated Johnny's order for the white wolf to hear. The wolf eyed Lucas and Yifan guarding Taeyong and he followed, he than was lying in his human form underneath the Head Alpha. His eyes fixed on the Omega. The Omega, with the flowers back on his hold, was surprised by the looks of the intruder. He looked young, strong, and very handsome. He looked tall, but not as tall as Johnny, Yifan or Lucas; actually he looked rather small considering how big his wolf was — Taeyong would later reason he looked bigger because of his coat being made to stand harsh cold weather the little Omega would probably never survive to.

" _Lucas, Taeil, take Taeyong to Ten, then call everyone else for dinner and let them know we're taking care of the situation and not to worry. If you see Junmyeon, tell him to come to the cave.. We'll have a talk with this man there_."

Taeyong didn't want to displease the Head Alpha any more, and hearing they would bring the wolf to the camp, the Omega followed Lucas and Taeil right away. " _Do you think Ten will be angry because I went out of our territory?_ "

" _You were out of our territory?!_ " Taeil wheezed. Lucas behind them shook his head.

" _No..? Don't tell Ten, please?_ "

When they reached the camp Ten was out of the main cabin with his arms crossed over his chest. Taeyong's ears were pressed down against his head. " _Good luck,_ " Lucas and Taeil ran to find Junmyeon—and not to get on the pregnant Omega's way.

"I was worried."

The smaller placed the flowers on the ground at Ten's feet and proceeded to nuzzle his round belly, knowing well Ten loved the gesture and would probably be less severe with him if this helped calming the puppies inside of him. " _I know, I'm sorry._ "

"Where's Johnny?" They walked inside, the older already putting some of the flowers on a metal container to boil in water over the small fireplace at the little patio in the middle of the main cabin. One of the rooms on the back was where Ten and Taeyong, and sometimes Yuta or Kun, would spend hours gossiping while sewing furs or baskets for the pack.

"He's with the Alpha," Taeyong answered in a tiny voice as he put some clothes on.

"So it was an intruder? Did he touch you?"

"Didn't hurt me, Johnny and Taeil were there before he could do anything.

"Good. I'll still have some word with him before Johnny decides on what to do with him."

"Can't he stay..?"

Ten stopped what he was doing and stared at Taeyong. "Do you know him?"

"I don't, I mean, I've never seen him before, but, his scent.. It was as if I knew him, and I wanted to stay with him. Is there something wrong with me?"

"No. I don't think so.. we'll have to see who he is and what his intentions are before anything, Yongie. This could be a trap or something, we can't take any risk. Knowing Johnny, the Alphas will probably be on watch until tomorrow, and for sure the Betas will be up all night wondering the camp. We should be safe, but you can stay here tonight if you want. I also don't want you wondering near the cave."

"I'll stay here, don't worry."

The next morning Taeyong and Ten walked out of the cabin to go get breakfast. Everyone was whispering around what they had heard about the white wolf, as if they knew anything or more than the other. Their pack wasn't that big yet.

Yixing approached them when they were almost done, and Taeyong remembered Yifan saying something about him and the white wolf being similar to the trio.

"Ten, how did you like the flowers?"

"I slept longer and deeper than I've been sleeping the past couple weeks, besides, Tae was with me last night."

"I see."

"Yixing?" Taeyong began with big curious eyes. "What are soulmates?"

"You've never heard of soulmates?" Before the Beta could answer, Lucas and Jungwoo were sitting with them, the taller gasped hearing Taeyong's question. "It's a tale elders share with the pups in every pack! Soulmates? Your other half, a wolf made only for you, your mate destined for you by the Gods!"

"I don't think those stories are accepted in my previous pack... Mom never told me about it either."

"It's weird to find your soulmate, Tae, that's why it's a tale for pups. Most of us don't have one."

"He's right. But it's not impossible. I found Yifan and Junmyeon."

Taeyong looked in the direction of the caves with his lip between his teeth.

"Do you think he's your soulmate?" Jungwoo asked with big eyes. "Can you feel what he's feeling or hear what he's hearing, can you hear what he's feeling?"

"That's not exactly how soulmates work, Joo," Yixing smiled. "Sensing your mate's emotions is stronger when it comes to soulmates, but they're not even mated yet-"

"Yet? My Taeyongie is not mating some lone wolf that just decided to chase him into taken territory."

Taeyong rolled his eyes, but before he could tell Ten to stop calling him his baby or that he shouldn't be saying those things about the Alpha, Lucas interfered in another language that neither Taeyong or Jungwoo could understand. The two older wolves listened carefully and then nodded with their eyes fixed on Taeyong. "Jungwoo," he murmured, "if you don't stop your Alpha now I'll tell Johnny about the rabbit skins you lost in the river."

The other Omega then hit the Lucas' back with his hand in a fist, "is rude to do that Xuxi! I want to know too!"

"I'll repeat Jungwoo's question." Ten was looking serious. "Do you think that wolf is your soulmate?"

"I mean.." Taeyong felt his face heat up having all eyes on him. He wasn't sure if he should tell them about the strong link he felt in the woods that was asking him to stay close to the white wolf, and that now all he could think about was said wolf. Taeyong wanted to know his name, he wanted to know the sound of his voice, he wanted to hug the other while they shared stories about their past in front of the bonfire the pack lightened up at the end of every month.

"Morning," Johnny sounded uncharacteristically grumpy, nearly smashing his plate on the table as he proceeded to poke his food around.

"Did he give our big Alpha a lot of trouble?" Ten mocked the tired look on his mate's face.

"He reminds me of you when we met, actually. He won't submit. Headstrong..." Ten only laughed and continued with his breakfast. "I may need Taeyong accompany me to talk to him."

"What, why me."

"Why him," Ten pouted with a frown.

Johnny sighed, "he said he will only give answers to the yellow sable pup."

"I'm not a pup!"

"I told him so. Yifan is there with Sicheng, so there shouldn't be any problem if he answers our questions through you."

"We don't know this wolf's intensions, John, what if he wants to force Tae into mating."

"We don't know, that's why we need Tae to get him to talk. And we will be there so nothing bad can happen. Don't worry, my love."

"I want you to take more Alphas with you then."

"They are all busy, baby."

"The adults are, but not Lucas," Jungwoo offered. "I also saw Doyoung playing with Jeno and Renjun on the river."

"But today's my day off.." Lucas pouted but agreed on going with them after Jungwoo pouted even more cutely than himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update the second chapter as I love this story and wanted you to read it already. Thank you for reading and commenting! ♡


	3. pups

Taeyong clung to Doyoung's arm as they followed the other three who were in their wolf forms. "Are you okay?" The older murmured pushing his right shoulder closer to Taeyong's front, letting the Omega hide behind him.

"Yes." Taeyong was acting again as he did back when he first arrived to the pack. Shy, anxious, small. As they walked closer to the cave, his instincts were yelling at him to separate from Doyoung and go stand in front of the intruder so he wouldn't be in any way harmed by these wolves.

As soon as they stepped in front of the stranger, they began communicating through the mind link, but in that one language they used the most when they didn't want him to understand. Doyoung rolled his eyes because he also wasn't able to understand, and squeezed Taeyong's hand to reassure him they were probably talking about what to do next.

Sicheng shifted to his human form and stood on Taeyong's other side, the rest of his pack members standing on the ground between the Omega and the unknown Alpha, but not in the middle so they could speak.

"What is your name?" Taeyong hadn't mean to ask anything until he was asked to do so, but as soon as his eyes met the ethereal face of the Alpha in front of him he couldn't stop himself from wanting to know something about him.

"Jaehyun." The Omega shivered. "What is your name?" His voice was perfect.

Taeyong's eyes wondered to the left, as if asking Johnny for permission to answer, which seemed to upset the white wolf. The Alpha rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm Taeyong. Where is your pack?"

"I have no pack, pup."

Johnny growled, not okay with the nickname coming from Jaehyun. " _Ask him what happened to his pack._ "

"Why don't you have a pack?"

"Not every pack is as caring as yours, pup."

Taeyong's eye twitched. Of course Johnny's pack was caring, but Taeyong was not oblivious to the real world. His previous pack hadn't been exactly caring.

"That's not an answer," Doyoung commented with an unbothered tone.

Jaehyun scoffed but kept his eyes focused on the Omega. "We were struggling to survive the winter this year, so we moved southeast, and we were ambushed by another pack on the move. The ones who managed to get away went on their own path each after our pack leader died. Is that an answer?"

Taeyong's brows furrowed, and he felt the pull to approach the other and hug him, but Sicheng held him back. Only then Taeyong noticed pretty recent scars on the Alpha's sides, going from his ribs—which were very protruding— to his knees. Johnny had obviously had someone bring him water and a cloth and maybe soap so he could clean himself up from the dirt and blood that had covered him the previous day after their encounter. But Taeyong wanted to have Yixing check on Jaehyun's wounds.

" _Ask him why he followed you into taken territory_ ," Yifan requested already knowing the answer.

"Why did you follow me here?"

"You're my Omega." A shiver run down the Omega's spine, his eyes opening even wider. "Pretty."

" _So he knows about soul mates?_ " Lucas observed.

Sicheng told Johnny something in that another language, and before the pack leader could answer anything the white wolf laughed, "if you're really worried about what's best for the Omega then stop talking about him in a language he can't understand," then he added something in that same language they had been using before.

" _Get Taeyong back to the camp._ "

"Wait, what are you going to do with him, Alpha?" Taeyong interfered removing Doyoung's grip from his arm. "We should take him to Yixing, and he needs to eat something."

" _Don't worry, Tae. Just go back to the camp._ "

"No.. I want to stay."

Before, when he was still not part of this pack, Taeyong would have never dared to question a request from an Alpha, much less decline an order, and even less do any of that to the Head Alpha.

Jaehyun whistled, eyebrows lifted. "So the Omega talks back. Is he always like this or you only have way less authority than you were trying to make me think you have? Genuine question."

Yifan growled in warning, but Johnny wasn't bothered at all. Taeyong, however, looked down in regret. His head Alpha had done nothing but been nice to him, and here he was making him look bad in front of a stranger. He also didn't like the way Jaehyun referred to him as _Omega_ instead of using his name.

Johnny shifted back to his human form then and faced the white wolf. "I suggest you watch your words, because I will only let you stay until you stop looking like you could die from tripping with your own feet. And I'm only doing that because of Taeyong. So don't test your luck."

The Head Alpha didn't wait for an answer, he was too busy to take part in any game this wolf wanted to play. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun with worried eyes, he didn't want to leave yet. But to the white's wolf displease, he decided to follow Johnny. "I see the bitch's very loyal. I like that."

Again, Johnny didn't react, and Taeyong looked back just in time to see Doyoung punching Jaehyun hard on the jaw. He turned back, trying to ignore his racing heart and the tears on his eyes, his mind was asking him to go defend the white wolf. And he didn't like that.

The next time Taeyong saw Jaehyun was three days later. There was a drop in temperature uncharacteristic of that time of the year, and it was too cold for them to be taking guards to watch on the white wolf on the caves. So they moved him to one of their smaller huts. The rest of their pack was having dinner when they came down to the camp. Only then Taeyong noticed how uneasy Jaehyun really was — there were way more Alphas and Betas than he had expected to see.

" _Is that him?_ "

Taeyong dropped the bowl with water he had just brought from the stream near his cabin. "What did I told you about announcing yourself?"

" _You didn't hear us coming because you were too focused on that wolf, don't blame me._ "

"He's good looking," Yuta commented from Ten's side. "I might accompany Mark on tonight's watch."

"Are you serious?" Taeyong snorted. "Ten, whatever are you doing outside anyway?"

" _We were taking a walk, Yixing said it could help me with the delivery._ "

Jaehyun noticed them in that moment, his eyes travelled from the pregnant Omega, to the Beta, and they finally focused on Taeyong. He cockily smirked at the three of them, earning a way too harsh push by Mark who was bringing him to his new prision. 

"He looks healthier already," Taeyong was glad to see the Alpha less skinny than earlier that week. The wounds on his body were healing pretty well—at least the ones he could see now that they'd bring him clothing.

" _Well, just let me give birth and I'll renew that bruise on his face._ "

"I talked to Junmyeon, I think Jaehyun may really be my soulmate." He shared with a low voice as they made their way to the main cabin.

Yuta sensed Taeyong's mood. "Is that a good thing?"

"What will happen if he has to leave?"

" _Don't worry about that, Taeyong. I'm sure Johnny will make the right decision, the best decision for you. If that means that wolf has to stay, I'm sure he'll learn to behave._ "

That night, Taeyong had a hard time fighting against his instincts. He still have many questions to ask the white wolf. But for now all he wanted was to go to Jaehyun's hut just get a whiff of the Alpha's scent. He wondered if the other was thinking about him too.

Two days later, in a cold morning, Lisa and Sungchan came. The first pups born in Johnny's pack. And so everyone was fascinated and distracted by that. Yangyang and Hendery and Xiaojun basically moved into the main cabin — the first two insisted on helping Ten at home and taking care of the newborns, Xiaojun only there following his Omega. But in reality it was Kun who was of any help, and Johnny was grateful for him, as he tried to get rid of the other three wolves.

Taeyong had visited Ten the day after the pups were born, but he hadn't visit again since then. As soon as he saw the pups, Taeyong had a feeling he hadn't felt before, and he didn't like it at all. It wasn't the first time the small wolf wished he could have his own pups—he was an Omega after all, but growing up being told he wasn't worth because he was never going to be able to bear children anyway only made his yearning deeper. And so the pain he felt at remembering this grew a well—, but being able to hold a pup for the first time had Taeyong wanting to take Lisa back to his own cabin instead of giving him back to his parents.

"Tyongie?"

Taeyong looked up from where he was sitting by the river, just staring into the water. "Hi."

Doyoung approached the older with careful steps. "How are you doing?" 

"Fine. I finished my tasks and wanted to swim for a bit, but the water's too cold..."

"Yeah, it's getting almost as cold as winter, isn't it?" Taeyong just nodded slightly, eyes back on the water. "Renjun and I were on our way to play chasing with the pups before it gets too dark, do you want to join us?"

Taeyong had looked up with interest at the mention of playing chasing with the Alpha, but the word pups took the interest away.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go to bed early today. Maybe I'm catching a cold or something."

"Oh, then you should see Yixing first."

"Yeah, I should get going then. Say hello to Renjun for me?" 

Doyoung went to see Ten and Kun after that, hoping the olders would know what was wrong with Taeyong or how to help him.

The Omega didn't go to Yixing's but directly to his own cabin. He didn't feel hungry either, so he got ready to sleep right away. Two knocks on his door called his attention when he was already falling asleep. It was Johnny, his scent tinted with the smell of milk.

Taeyong reluctantly got up and opened the door and was met not only with the head Alpha but one of his pups hiding under his coat. Taeyong wanted to close the door and ask him to go away, but his heart hurt with the mere thought of not holding the small pup who was on his father's hold.

"Can we come in?"

"He shouldn't be outside, Johnny. It's already dark and too cold," the Omega nagged dragging the older inside. Johnny only laughed and went to sit on one of the chairs on Taeyong's small living room space. He had done an amazing job turning the previously storage room into a real home.

"I think this winter will be colder than last year, so I wanted to bring you some extra furs — this one's for your bed, and this one is for you, Yuta made it. Mark and Sicheng will come by tomorrow to put some moss on the outside of your walls, so it stays warmer inside."

"Okay. Thank you."

Taeyong's eyes were fixed on the pup on Johnny's arms, the baby was trying to follow Taeyong's scent and voice out of his blanket, slightly whimpering. "Do you want to go to uncle Taeyong?"

"What? It's fine," he tried to decline but the Alpha was already placing Sungchan down on the Omega's lap.

"It'll be good for him to bond with the pack members at this age. Specially if he'll be the Alpha to succeed me."

"He's barely over a week old. How do you know he's an Alpha?" Taeyong was fascinated with how much the little wolf had grown in such little time.

"I just do," the older shrugged. "Oh, he likes you."

Taeyong laughed, and shook his head as he played with the pup, trying to get him to stop nipping his finger tips with small sharp teeth. "He's just hungry."

"I brought him with me because Ten's sleeping. Kun is helping but they're just too energetic; and this one, he just needs to grow a little more and he'll be able to eat a whole deer by himself."

"Oh, just like his father on every meal every day, don't you think so Channie?" Taeyong spoke in a cute voice the older wished he would use more often.

"He misses you, you know?"

Taeyong sighed, "I know."

"You should talk to him. He'll listen to anything you have to say, and if you don't want to tell him what is bothering you, you can always tell me. Or Kun. Or Yuta. Or Doyoung."

"I know..."

"Is this about Jaehyun?"

Taeyong sighed again. When he was not thinking about the pups, he was thinking of Jaehyun—the white wolf hadn't been out of his new cabin at all. Johnny didn't want to have him anywhere near his pups, and so they decided to move him to a new cabin in between the ones of Yifan's and Jisung's families, which was closer to Taeyong's too. Taeyong was sure Yixing had been taking care of his health, and Taeil would bring him food everyday too so he wasn't worried about that anymore. Taeyong only wanted to see him— but everytime he wasn't thinking of that Taeyong was wondering if Jaehyun would still want him as his mate once he knew the Omega couldn't bear pups.

"It's about me, I guess."

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

Taeyong shook his head in deep thought. "I guess, just trying to understand that is not easy for me to be near the pups right now..."

Sungchan looked up blindly, not understanding the situation but a little bit distressed with the sour smell suddenly coming from the Omega. "Oh- Sorry. Come here, kiddo." Johnny took Sungchan back inside his coat and headed for the cabin's door. "Let me know if you need anything, Taeyong, you know we are family. We won't judge you, and we are here for you."

"I know. Thank you, Alpha."

"Good night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like two weeks away from finishing my major and I'll be free [from school at least]


	4. safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished university, yay!  
> Hopefully I will have plenty of time to write during and after the Holidays.  
> Thank you all for your comments (I love when you comment) and support ♡ I hope you are enjoying the story.

It was a couple of days later that Taeyong finally opened up to someone. It took Ten presenting himself on Taeyong's door with teary eyes for the older Omega to share what was on his mind. Ten wasn't the best when it came to giving advice, he had practically had Johnny in his hand since they met. But he was the best to console his insecurities, and so they planned to go visit Yixing after their walk and see if Taeyong was truly infertile or not.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around for you. It must be hard having to take care of your pups and Yangyang at the same time."

Ten laughed heartily, "I really am just using you now as an excuse to be away from them for a few hours. They'll soon open their eyes and learn to walk and then the real challenge of being parents will begin."

"Then we shouldn't be visiting Yixing but the Liu's, they must have some of that real good wine they gave us on Johnny's birthday."

"I wished. But I'm still feeding Johnny's kids."

Taeyong laughed too. They were barely back in the camp when they met a nervous looking Jeno accompanied by Doyoung walking their way. "Ten!"

"What is it?"

Jeno nervously eyed Jaehyun's cabin, which Taeyong noticed wasn't being guarded. "We must bring you guys back to the main-" Doyoung didn't even get to finish his sentence when Ten was already running to his house, Taeyong reacted a bit late but followed suit with Jeno and Doyoung behind.

The first thing Taeyong noticed inside was the scent of distress running off every Omega and Beta inside the place. They were all in the back rooms passing the garden in the middle of the cabin, all including the unpresented wolves of the pack. All of their pack except for the Alphas, Jisung's dad and Yuta.

Sungchan and Lisa were with Kun and Sicheng in one of the rooms, and Ten didn't let a second pass before he was shifting and hiding them under his body.

"What's going on?" Taeyong turned to face Doyoung. Junmyeon was there too, and he noticed Doyoung's tension. "Did he escape?"

"Tae, come with me to the garden for a second?"

"Where is Jaehyun? Why are we here? What happened?"

"Yes. He escaped. And we are pretty sure he is in rut."

Taeyong couldn't stay here. Jaehyun needed him close. What if he was angry because they were keeping them apart and did something wrong? He couldn't let him hurt himself or the other Alphas. 

"You need to stay here and-"

"No. I want to see him."

Taeyong didn't think he wanted to be close to an Alpha in rut. No. He was sure that was the last thing he wanted or needed. But his instincts were asking him to find his mate and make sure he was fine.

"I know. I'm sorry. I can't let that happen."

"And who do you think you are to forbid me that? He's my soulmate!"

"I understand, Taeyong. But even if you're soulmates you know he'll claim you if he gets you while on rut. You still don't know his intentions, Taeyong."

"Because none of you will let me see him! I've never stopped anyone from meeting their mates. He's been trapped in that fucking cabin all because of me and I haven't done anything to help him. And now he's being hunt down like a wild animal while I'm here doing nothing!"

Junmyeon let Taeyong pull free from his hold, but Doyoung reached him before the smaller could open the front door. "It's getting too cold and dark outside, Tyong."

"Move." Taeyong was growing desperate to see Jaehyun. He was feeling trapped, and having an Alpha stopping him from going out was only further stressing him. "Please, Alpha, let me go!" Tears were starting to form in Taeyong's huge black eyes, then these started turning blue.

"Doyoung," Junmyeon gasped, pulling Taeyong back as they heard a loud howl coming from somewhere inside the camp, soon followed by the sound of other wolves snarling and growling, and heavy paws stepping on dead leaves and twigs around the house.

"It's him!" Doyoung instinctively closed his arms around the Omega and hurried back into one of the rooms passing the garden. It had started to snow, and the Omega knew Jaehyun had no problem with the cold weather but he didn't want him to take advantage of this either and put the other Alphas in danger. "Let me go! No!" He just wanted to see the white wolf that was desperately calling for him.

"Stop!" Taeil took Taeyong from the Alpha's arms and hugged him tight. "Go watch outside the door, Doyoung. He'll be fine."

"What are they doing to him?" The Omega cried. 

"They're just playing chase, baby. They need to tire him out. They're probably hunting with him as well. You don't have to worry."

"But he needs me."

"He'll be fine, Tyongie," Taeil cooed, "I know your fated bond is calling you to go to him, but it will be better for both if you just wait until his rut has passed." They sat together in front of the fireplace, and Jungwoo joined them placing a bear's fur over Taeyong's shoulders. "Your Alpha wouldn't like you running outside in this cold and dark night anyway, now would he. You're a wolf from the South, Taeyong, he knows you are better inside for now."

"Okay," the smaller gave up on trying to go to Jaehyun. He leaned his head on Jungwoo's shoulder and closed his eyes, concentrating on the young wolf's scent and breathing. 

The following morning Taeyong woke up to the cheerful shouts of the younger members of their pack—that is, excluding Ten's pups—, probably playing outside on the snow. His theory was confirmed when he heard Johnny nagging Mark for throwing snowballs at Donghyuck. "Only Johnny would defend that little shit, he probably shoved ice at Mark first." Taeyong opened his eyes immediately after hearing Yuta's voice. "Hey, good morning."

"Hi... You're back."

"Yup." Sicheng was also in the room, and he offered Taeyong a bowl of hot soup. "It was a long night, wasn't it. I heard you had a rough time, but Jaehyun's fine. You don't have to worry."

"I can't help it."

"I imagined. He hunt our breakfast, very impressive I must stay.. enjoy it."

"Thank you..."

The betas left the room and in came Johnny and Ten, each carrying a pup under their coats. "He's gonna let you go and see Jaehyun!"

"Maybe we could at least say hi first next time, babe? He almost chokes on his food, Ten."

"I'm fine," the Omega coughed putting down his bowl. "Is that truth?"

"Yes. I talked to Yifan and Junmyeon and we thought it would be good for both of you to spend some time together. Of course, in the presence of other Alphas.. Whomever you feel more comfortable with."

"All except Johnny of course. He must have run all night but I also couldn't sleep being all worried and taking care of the pups so, it's his turn." Johnny sighed but Taeyong knew there was no real sadness or negative feeling in him when it came to his mate ordering him around or him having to stay awake watching over his children.

So that afternoon, Taeyong walked to the river alongside Doyoung. Jaehyun was there, shirtless, washing off the dirt and blood on his hands and feet in the freezing water, and being watched by Lucas. Taeyong wondered how sure the Alphas must be of Jaehyun not attempting to escape or find one of the Omegas after his rut to let the baby Alpha watching over the white wolf.

The Alpha turned as soon as he noticed Taeyong's presence. Then his eyes changed from hopeful to annoyed when he saw Doyoung too.

"Jaehyun."

The Omega knew this was all going to be awkward, but he was secretly—not so secretly since his scent gave it all away, especially for his soulmate— very happy to finally be able to be this close to the Alpha.

"Omega."

Doyoung went to sit against some big rocks on the shore of the river with Lucas. And so Taeyong walked closer to the white wolf. Jaehyun stepped out of the water and dried himself with a soft and white piece of fabric they'd given him. Taeyong could tell the Alpha wasn't comfortable using things Johnny and Mark had gotten from the human cities, but he didn't have a choice. They were being rather nice with him, giving him clothing, food, and somewhere to sleep. He was barely surviving when he was alone after the attack to his pack, his wounds were infected and it made it harder to hunt and move.

Now he had not only found a place where he could stay, but an Omega as well.

He had heard stories about soulmates, and he wasn't stupid, he knew Taeyong and him shared an especial connection most wolves didn't get to have with their mates. But he had never wanted to be tied to someone and wasn't lookin forward to that thought to change.

"Aren't you cold?" Taeyong didn't know how to begin a conversation with him. He just wanted to ask many things about him but he was still weary of annoying him. And he was rather worried the Alpha would make fun or him or something in front of Lucas and Doyoung.

"I come from colder lands," he reminded the Omega. He then put on a shirt, a coat and his shoes, and stood closer to the older.

Taeyong only nodded and let his eyes wonder over the taller's face. He wasn't harmed at all. The blood wasn't his, and he looked pretty normal. Except his scent was a bit stronger than the previous times they had met. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean as a prisoner of your pack or after spending a rut without an Omega?"

The older's face reddened and he had to look away from Jaehyun's eyes so his heart wouldn't speed up even more at the Alpha's smirk and sarcastic eyes. "Both, I guess..."

Jaehyun looked over at the other Alphas before turning his back to them, covering Taeyong from their field of view. "I know you have a lot of questions to ask me. I'll tell you everything you want to know only if you come to my cabin tonight," he whispered, hand reaching up to touch Taeyong's face.

But the Omega stepped back before there could be any contact. He knew he would give in if the Alpha finally touched him. "I don't think I can do that —wait!" Jaehyun had started to walk away but the older stopped him afraid of their conversation ending so fast. "Is not that I don't want to." _Johnny said not to be alone with you without other Alphas present_. "They'll be guarding you and won't let me inside."

"Then leave your cabin door unlocked."

Taeyong gulped, looked down at his shoes, then nodded.

"How was your night?" Jaehyun asked satisfied with the Omega's response. They began walking down the river, towards the woods where they usually hunted and played chasing, Lucas and Doyoung following from a fair distance. Jaehyun could easily turn into his white wolf form and lose the other Alphas in the snowy woods if he wanted to, Taeyong wondered.

"Fine."

"Are you going to lie to me now?"

Taeyong couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I had a bit of a hard time staying inside when you howled calling me," he admitted looking down.

"I see... So, why don't you speak English or Chinese like your packmates?"

In the short time Taeyong had been a part of Johnny's pack he never bothered to even ask what the languages they spoke were called, he recognized some of the sounds to tell who could speak each, but he wasn't interested in learning them. "You must have noticed it's a young pack. I came here not long before you did."

"I didn't come, darling, they brought me here against my will."

"You trespassed occupied territory."

"And whose fault is that?"

"How is that my fault?" If Taeyong had learnt something in his time here, it was that he shouldn't be afraid of talking back to an Alpha —especially one younger than him.

Jaehyun snorted—displeased with the Omega's answering a question with another question—, but decided not to say anything in case the Omega would back off on letting him in his cabin tonight.

Taeyong was still anxious being in presence of the white wolf, but he was also calmed by it, and excited at the thought of being so close to his fated mate.

"Will he have dinner with us?" Taeyong looked back at Lucas and Doyoung, the older of the Alphas shaking his head slightly.

"I hunted most of the game and they won't even let me enjoy it near the fire," Jaehyun seemed genuinely frustrated—Taeyong wondered if the Alpha was just good at acting tough and was actually affected by what he had been through over the last months— and so the shorter knowingly released some pheromones to comfort him.

It wasn't long until they were called for dinner, but the Omega didn't want to leave the Alpha's side, even if they had just been walking in silence for an hour now. He looked up at Jaehyun, who also seemed reluctant to go back to his own cabin by himself, but Taeyong forced himself to leave remembering he could see the Alpha later that night. And he didn't even want to think what the others would say if they found out. Maybe avoiding Yuta and Ten would be better for now.

"Taeyong," the Omega sat next to Donghyuck as soon as the pup called him, "Jisung's dad promised to play chasing with us in the snow tomorrow morning, are you joining us?"

"Sure."

Taeyong barely ate anything that evening, his mind going back to his afternoon with Jaehyun and how handsome the Alpha was. He then got more nervous as the time to go to sleep approached. He was afraid of someone finding out he had let the Alpha into his cabin, what if they decided to throw them both out of the pack?

They had all been telling Taeyong to keep his distance because he didn't know the truth intentions of the white wolf, but how would he know anything if they kept him locked up, right? Besides, Jaehyun was his fated mate, he would never hurt him.

"What am I doing?" Taeyong groaned shaking his head. Jaehyun wasn't part of Johnny's pack, he shouldn't be trusting any wolf the way he was doing, he knew better. He had been raised in a pack where Omegas were considered less, and where they were abused. That he had met Alphas that were different to what he was used to didn't mean he could trust any wolf now.

Before he could lock up the door he saw the handle moving, and we was soon met with a big framed shadow entering his home. His heart raced, hitting against his ribcage with such strong pumping Taeyong feared the younger would hear it.

Jaehyun closed the door as he stepped into the room. He didn't need to look around in the darkness, the anxiousness coming off his mate was enough to guide him to the Omega. "Hi."

"You came."

"Of course I did. Didn't you want to see me again?" Jaehyun moved around, closing the curtains of the two small windows in the cabin and lighting one of the lanterns standing over the low table separating him from Taeyong. The Alpha took off his fur coat and sat down on one of the cushions on the floor. "It's cold here, Omega — are you going to stand there all night?"

As he as down too, Taeyong began thinking of ways of escaping or calling someone if Jaehyun were to do something to him. Out of nowhere he came self conscious of his cabin, it was pretty neat, but it was his private den after all, and he had invited an Alpha in.

"Am I going to be the only one speaking?" he laughed, still focused on the Omega's wide eyes. Taeyong shook his head and looked away. "How was dinner?" The calm in the Alpha's eyes and the small smile forming on his lips helped easing the Omega.

"Almost uneventful. Renjun nearly burnt Donghyuck for stealing and eating the marshmallows Mark had brought for tonight's bonfire."

"Maershmoll? What are those?"

"Marshmallow," Taeyong couldn't help but smile at Jaehyun's attempt of repeating the word and the frown of his eyebrows and lips. "It this human candy that—"

"Your pack is very close to humans, aren't they?"

Taeyong didn't like being interrupted, so he just shrugged. Smile gone.

"You have never met humans before, have you?" Jaehyun snorted. "You should be careful of them, they like to destroy and exploit everything and anything they find interesting, useful, or different to them. I have the feeling your pack isn't as safe as you think it is."

"We are safe!" Taeyong frowned. "This pack, is a safe place. I'm safe here."

"How come I'm here with you now, then?"

Taeyong knew he should be worried by the white wolf's words, but he could see the truth behind them. He thought maybe he could read the younger despite his blank expression and sure eyes. "You won't hurt me."

"And how do you know that?"

Jaehyun stood up and slowly rounded the table, looking down at the Omega with a strange glow in his eyes.

"When we met.. you could have done anything to me back then, but I had a feeling you wouldn't hurt me." Taeyong lifted his chin before continuing, "besides, I could scream and every Alpha on the camp would be here in a second to skin you alive."

Jaehyun laughed with clear annoyance. "You're too close to other Alphas."

"I trust them."

"Do you trust me?"

The younger sat back on his haunches, his face too close to Taeyong's.

"No."

"I'm your Alpha, they aren't."

"You're my soul mate, not my Alpha," Taeyong corrected with grit. "They are my family." But his courage crumbled as his senses were invaded with a strong order to submit. Jaehyun wasn't happy with the Omega's statements, and his wolf was making sure Taeyong knew this.

"I'm not here to steal you from your pack, Taeyong. I didn't know I had a soul mate, I wasn't looking for a mate. I don't think I even want a mate. But you should know, that I can walk away from here anytime. And the only one of the two who is going to be affected by it, is going to be you, Omega."


	5. someone special

Jaehyun stood up again and walked towards the Omega's bed. "What are you doing?"

There was a tremble in Taeyong's voice. He was clearly affected by both the Alpha's presence and his words.

"I'm taking this with me," he picked up one of the furs that was left on a chair next to the bed. "you may keep my coat."

Without a second glance at the Omega he walked to the door. "Are you leaving already?"

Taeyong couldn't stop himself from going after the Alpha. His heart hurt when the younger didn't even look back at him. "We don't want your Alphas finding out I'm here, now do we?"

The older sighed when he found himself alone once more. He felt disappointed by the Alpha's behavior but also guilty thinking it had been his words that upset his fated mate. He wasn't going to follow him outside in case anyone noticed and it got both of them in trouble, but he didn't want to leave things like that. So he put on the other wolf's coat on—allowing himself to indulge for a second on the safety and belonging that came with the strong and comforting scent left on the fur— and waited a few minutes before carefully walking out of his cabin.

Jaehyun could have left. He was already outside of the cabin where he was being kept until they decided what to do with him. He could have easily run off into the woods looking for another pack or a better place to live. He could have left Taeyong back or taken him with him had he wanted to. He could have sneaked into someone else's cabin too. But Taeyong was sure Jaehyun wasn't a threat for his pack. The Omega was sure of the white wolf's intentions not being malicious in any way.

Taeyong waited until he saw Xiaojun passing by, probably coming back to his guard after a short break at Hendery's if his happy face was anything to go by. The Alpha, oblivious to Jaehyun's trip, looked at Taeyong with curious eyes. "I think he's sleeping, Tae... I'm not allowed to let _anyone_ in, I'm sorry."

The Omega knew it was only him who wasn't supposed to come anywhere near the outsider's cabin. "I know, don't worry. I just— can you maybe give him this?"

It was a small gift. One of the rabbit furs he had worked on. It wasn't really useful at all, but it was a memory from his first hunting on the pack—his first hunt ever, he had realized back then how capable he was, he realized there were many more things for an Omega to do than what his birth pack had made him believe. Back then Mark had encouraged him to catch the snow white bunny that crossed their path as they were playing, and when he managed to do so Yuta helped him show off his hunt among the Omegas and Betas sitting around the fire.

The white fur reminded him of Jaehyun, and so he had been burying his nose on the fur since the younger was moved into the camp.

Taeyong stepped back as soon as he handed Xiaojun the gift, hoping the younger wouldn't ask about the Alpha's scent on him. "Okay. I'll do it, Tae. You should go back to your cabin, it's getting colder."

"I know. Good night, Jun."

About a week later Taeyong joined the younger members of the pack to gather whatever plants and roots they could find. They needed to recollect and store as much food as posible before the winter hit with cold storms that would bury in snow all vegetation around them. Their pack was rather large, and although the hunt was plenty even during winter, it was better to be well prepared.

The Alphas and some Betas were off hunting on woods at the other side of their home, and the Omegas and rest of the Betas were preparing and storing the hunt on an underground den where they would keep it frozen with snow and ice that had formed near the river. Later they would all prepare the leathers and furs to be used as blankets, clothing and whatever they needed during the winter.

"Look at him. They've been fighting again."

Taeyong looked up from where he was putting some leaves into his basket and followed Jaemin's gaze. Renjun was a few meters in front of them, apparently busy gathering mushrooms, but he was only poking at the dirt around them with a stick.

"Who's been fighting?"

Jaemin sighed dramatically before whispering, "Doyoung and Renjun! They're always fighting about something. The other day Renjun came to me and Jeno crying his eyes out, he didn't want to tell us what happened, but I heard from Jisung that Doyoung forgot he was going to see Renjun and they fought over that because Doyoung said it wasn't a big deal anyways."

"Really?" Taeyong had been too immersed on the Jaehyun situation—only forgetting about that when he was playing with Ten's pups— to notice what was happening around him.

Jaemin sighed again, and Taeyong saw on his eyes the endearment the younger felt for his best friend. This confused him a bit, since he was pretty sure there was something going on between Jaemin and Jeno; then again, he had been distracted lately as to know the dramas of the pack.

Their conversation was interrupted by a grumpy Donghyuck who threw himself against Taeyong's back, looking for affection from the Omega. Taeyong made a mental note to talk with Doyoung later.

He found the Alpha resting outside Jaehyun's cabin. They had just come back from cleaning after hunting, Taeyong wasn't sure if they had taken his mate with them, but he had overheard Kun talking again about the white wolf's abilities in hunting so maybe they did. Taeyong was fond of that thought; if Johnny allowed Jaehyun to hunt with them it must mean he also saw something in the younger man. And Taeyong hated the idea of Jaehyun having escaped the pack that slaughtered his own only to become prisioner of yet another pack.

"Hey," Doyoung greeted him with a frown. "You know you're not supposed to see him, right?"

"I still think that's a pretty stupid idea, he is almost completely recovered from his wounds, and he will most probably decide to leave once he can instead of staying with me only because you don't let me see him."

"Johnny is a great leader, Tae, I also question his decisions sometimes but the oldest members of our pack know what's best for us."

"I guess. Anyway, I know you won't let me see him. I am here to see you."

"Me?" Doyoung lifted an eyebrow at the Omega sitting next to him on the ground. Taeyong hummed, thinking on how to bring out the topic of Renjun. "Do you need some advice on relationships?"

Taeyong snorted. "On the contrary, I couldn't help but notice yours isn't doing as well as it should."

The Alpha grimmaced and looked away. "Couples fight all the time. Johnny and Ten are always teasing and bothering each other, Yuta always tests Mark, and even Hendery and Xiaojun have arguments from time to time."

"Ten and Yuta are special cases, Doyoung, and Hendery and Xiaojun have been friends from a long time and liked eachother since before presenting. If I've learnt something after joining this pack is that Omegas are worth just as much as any other subgender." Doyoung looked at him with wide and guilty eyes. "Just because Renjun accepted to be courted by you doesn't mean you can stop paying attention to him now. You are avoiding him. Today was Xuxi's turn to guard Jaehyun."

"Tae.. I care about Renjun. I really do."

"Then why do you act like you don't care that much anymore? He is younger than you, Doyoung. But I think he does want you to be his mate."

Doyoung gazed down with a troubled looked on his eyes. "I love Renjun. I love him enough to let him go, but I don't want to break his heart."

"What—"

"I presented at a young age, Tae. My parents had promised me to the pack leader's Omega daughter, but she was in love with someone else.. and so she left the pak on the night we were supposed to mate. Life was really hard for me after that, and so I left too. Then I found this amazing pack who happily took me in, but even then I spent a long time being the only Alpha who didn't have someone special, you know? I hate feeling like I'm never going to have that someone special..." He sighed and shook his head. "I love Renjun, but he is just like me on that aspect. I'm not the right person for him, Tae."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I also love Jeno, he's been my favorite pup since the day we met. I can see they have feelings for eachother... I think Jeno is better for Renjun."

Taeyong was really confused now, he wasn't as close to Jeno as he was to Jaemin, but he had thought Jaemin had feelings for him before having feelings for Renjun. "I think you should talk about this to Renjun then. Just, don't leave him in the dark about your feelings, and stop losing your and his time. I am sure there _is_ someone special out there for you."

"I hate to say things like this, Tae, but not all of us have destined mates."

"Destiny hasn't been fair to me either, Doie. Just, don't lose hope."

The following week Mark and Yuta came to Taeyong's cabin with suspiciously wide smiles on their faces, the Alpha carrying Lisa on his arms while Yuta struggled with Sungchan. The Omega looked from one to the other before sighing and closing the door behind him, arms crossed over his chest, "haven't I told you before that you should have your own pups instead of stealing Ten's?"

"You have. But we are not stealing them," Yuta stated as if obvious, "we are babysitting them."

"Oh.. and so you want me to look over them so you can have some alone time?"

Mark's ears turned red at this, "dude. We are just here to let you know that Ten and Johnny are busy right now with Johnny's rut, and I'm in charge. We are taking care of the pups, and since everyone's been working hard preparing for this winter I decided we should all have the afternoon free."

"Okay..." Taeyong rearranged Jaehyun's coat over his shoulders to protect himself from the wind. The scent of his soulmate had almost faded by then.

"He's allowing you to spend the rest of the day with that hot white wolf of yours, you dumbass. No guards around whatsoever."

Taeyong instatly turned to Mark, searching the Alpha's face for confirmation to Yuta's words. 

"Unless you feel safer with someone nearby, then I can ask Yifan to—"

"It wont be necessary!" He said too eagerly for his own liking. "Thank you, Mark."

"I mean, it was me who gave him the idea, but whatever, ignore the Beta." Maek and Taeyong both rolled their eyes and Taeyong proceeded to thank Yuta by smacking a wet kiss to his cheek. "Ya! Freaking gross!"

Taeyong only laughed before running off towards Jaehyun's cabin. As expected, he found no one outside of it, and after taking a deep breath the Omega finally knocked on the door. Jaehyun opened warily, certainly not expecting Taeyong to be there standing at his door. He looked above the shorter's head, searching for some other wolf accompanying Taeyong but finding none. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Do you need something?"

Taeyong didn't plan anything before heading over, so he had no idea how to answer that. "I—"

"Is everything okay?" Jaehyun picked up the distress pheromones result of the Omega's nervousness and little panic. The Alpha growing anxious too and unconsciously stepping closer to Taeyong.

The older didn't step back, however, and soon found himself lost in Jaehyun's eyes. "Mark said we have the afternoon free." Jaehyun nodded, still not understanding what the matter was. "I, I came to see you. Do you— how are you feeling?"

A smile adorned Jaehyun's face for a second. "I am fine, Taeyong. Doing as good as someone being prisioner of a young and strong pack can be."

Taeyong wanted to be annoyed at the remark, but he was too worried for th younger to react to it. "I talked to Yixing. He said you're recovering fast, has hunting been helping you?"

Jaehyun nod. He was clearly content with the Omega's attention. "I am only in need of gaining back some weight and muscle.. but I'm doing pretty well now."

Taeyong was amazed with the sudden glow and innocence reflected on the Alpha's face.

"It's pretty cold outside, but, do you want to take a walk with me? I bet you've been bored in the cabing by yourself."

"Please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's having a well deserved rest during these holidays, take care and Happy New Year! (and Kun's birthday)


	6. snowy woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter explains some things about Jaehyun (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄

Jaehyun concealed how excited he really was to the prospect of spending the afternoon with the smaller man by controlling his facial expressions and scent, keeping on a chill aura of apparent indifference.

He had been raised to keep calm and hide his true emotions. His mother wanted him to be safe not only from his own pack but from the frequent human visitors just outside their borders. They couldn't rely on scent like the wolves did, so if Jaehyun was ever to encounter one of them face to face on his human form, he needed to know how to keep his identity safe. Otherwise it would be obvious for the humans that he was not like them, and he couldn't put his pack at the risk of those creatures finding them. Not when they had already reduced their territory so much.

The dynamics within his pack—and even within his family— drastically changed when their resources began scarcing. After a change of pack leader they decided to move south in search of new and untouched territory — but they were ambushed by another pack.

He had been raised to keep calm and hide his true emotions. However, it was getting harder for him to do so whenever Taeyong was close.

On the times they'd been together before they had been either accompanied by guards and away from the rest of the pack, or completely alone without anyone knowing. But now, they were walking across the camp where everyone could see them. Jaehyun didn't really mind these wolves watching — he had had the opportunity of hunting with them before, and that, added to Taeyong's way of referring to the pack, assured Jaehyun that they could be trusted. He didn't have trouble understanding the pack's Alpha behavior when it came to him. But that didn't mean Jaehyun would just agree with him.

"Did you have lunch already?"

Jaehyun's eyes wondered to where his soul mate was walking beside him, cutely fidgeting with the sleeves of his coat which were too long for the Omega's arms. "I did."

Taeyong nodded. "I can show you around, if you want?"

"Will that be okay with _your Alpha_?"

Jaehyun's dad had always reproached his son's true persona. Jaehyun had been born to be an Alpha, an important one for that matter. He wasn't supposed to be soft of heart, he wasn't supposed to be nice to the Omegas and Betas or the Alphas underneath him, he wasn't supposed to listen so closely to his mother. He was expected to behave like an Alpha, and to never listen to any other Alpha unless they were his leaders, he was expected to be above wolves from other subgenders no matter their rank, he was supposed to treat his Omega like nothing but that. And so Jaehyun had been raised by his mother to behave as such — only, his mother loved him so much she made sure he didn't believe this, and so he was raised to pretend.

With time, it became natural for him to make remarks like the one that just gained him a grimace from Taeyong. "Will your sarcasm accompany us the rest of the evening?"

Jaehyun wasn't expecting that — or the way it made his heart race. He snorted but shook his head. "It'd be nice to see the rest of the camp, yes."

Taeyong took them to what would be the kitchen and their campfire site, and then explained to him the cabins' distribution, adding information about their residents. The Omega was noticeably delighted with being able to share everything he could think of from his time with this pack. 

"They are all really nice to you, aren't they?" Jaehyun asked as they turned to explore the woods around them with gazes from some pups glued to them.

"They care about me," Taeyong shrugged.

"Your previous pack—"

"They were a more, let's say _traditional_ pack. You may have noticed by now but I am not exactly the Omega in best shape around. I wasn't expected to survive this long." Jaehyun was afraid of asking more and upsetting the Omega, but his mother had always told him to listen, Omegas liked that. "My mother," Taeyong continued feeling the Alpha's eyes on him, "she made sure I was safe, and then she made sure I was out of there before she couldn't stop what the Alphas had planned for me."

"Where is she?" The younger subtly diverted the main topic of their conversation, not sure of being ready to listen about Taeyong's pack yet.

"I don't know. She lead them in the opposite direction so I could run away from there."

Jaehyun sighed. "My mom—" he leaned against a rock and the older sat on it beside him. Omegas also liked when Alphas trusted them with secrets and private matters, or so she told Jaehyun once when he was refusing to tell his Omega friend, Minhyuk, why he was afraid of humans. "I tried searching for her after we were attacked, but my wounds weren't healing and I lost her track. That's when I found you."

"Jaehyun?"

"Yes."

"When you get better, are you planning on searching for her?"

The Alpha wasn't able to conceal the soreness on his scent. "I am not naïve. It's pointless, she was already too weak after my dad's death and the lack of enough food."

"Can you... Can you maybe consider.. staying?"

Jaehyun had already had a similar conversation with the pack's leader. Johnny visited when he was getting a check up and asked Yixing to leave. The older wolf paced around the room, just thinking and occasionally looking at him, until Jaehyun asked why he was there. Johnny asked then if Jaehyun had any plans of staying with Taeyong. Again, Jaehyun had never considered settling with an Omega, and so staying because of Taeyong wasn't his priority. He told Johnny this. The taller then offered him a place in the pack, whether he decided to stay because of Taeyong or because of himself.

Jaehyun didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Remember I told you I never thought of having a mate before?" Taeyong nodded. "If I decide to stay, or if I decide to go, please don't overthink my reasons."

The Omega nodded again and Jaehyun was struggling to keep his hands to himself when the air around them turned heavy with Taeyong's emotions.

"Can I ask why you hate humans?"

"Hate is a strong word. Let's talk about that on another time, yes?"

"Yes."

They stayed there just staring off at the woods in silence when they heard someone approaching fast. Jaehyun instinctively stood in front of the Omega as if shielding him from whomever was running in their direction. It was already dark but Jaehyun easily spotted the two wolves who had stopped to hide behind a fallen tree, bodies in position of attack.

"They're playing," the Omega's breath on his neck made him shiver. "They're not scared of you, but I can tell them to go and play somewhere else."

"What are their ranks?" He asked eyeing the bigger wolf.

"Doesn't matter. They're just pups, _Jae_. Chenle and his mom came a few years ago with Kun, Johnny found Jisung lost in the woods and when they found his family they joined the pack. They are very playful but always respectful too."

The smaller wolf, Chenle, got bored of waiting for the Alpha to react so he turned to bite on Jisung's ear — the younger whimpered and run off further into the woods with his friend right behind him.

Jaehyun turned around to face Taeyong then, and found himself standing in between the Omega's legs. "Hi," Taeyong smiled shyly.

His big eyes reminded Jaehyun of a deer, and he suddenly felt the need to prove himself to the Omega. "Should we catch them?"

Taeyong looked surprised but there was sweet tinge to his scent too. Jaehyun stepped back and turned to give the other some privacy as they removed their clothes. The snow was cold under his paws when Jaehyun shifted, and he heard the smaller wolf gasp and then whimper as he shifter too.

" _You're cold._ "

As they weren't pack, Jaehyun supposed the older wouldn't be able to hear him. But Taeyong was suddenly looking at him with those big eyes of his, which had suddenly start glowing ice blue. " _I can hear you!_ "

The most reasonable explanation was that their link was growing stronger — and Jaehyun didn't know what to think about that. So he decided not to waste the time they still had left together and jumped back and bowed. " _I'll give you a 30 seconds adv_ —" Before he could finish Taeyong had already run off following the track left by the pups. Jaehyun shook his head and readied himself to follow.

He couldn't remember the last time he had played chasing with anyone. It must have been years before he presented, when he was still a pup and still allowed to play with Minhyuk. Running through the snowy woods was the best sensation ever, he loved snow. And he easily caught up with Taeyong, the smaller wolf barely managed to move out of his way as he rushed over to Chenle who was already escaping from Jisung.

No long after Taeyong had already teamed up with the younger pup and they were trying to catch Jaehyun while avoiding being caught by Chenle.

The Alpha and the black pup in disadvantage without a shared mind link. " _Got you!_ " Jaehyun had been distracted trying to get Jisung from behind a bush that he didn't notice his soulmate approaching him at great speed. Taeyong pushed on his side with all of his weight and threw him off on the snow. " _Give up now and I may let you live!_ " He was playfully nipping at Jaehyun's ears, but then he moved to his neck, and the Alpha stood up with a warning growl.

He hadn't meant to snap at the older, but having someone so close to his neck, especially an Omega, unsettled him. Taeyong only sat back down on his hunches with the pups whimpering behind him. Taeyong replied to them before facing Jaehyun again. " _They're not used to anyone being aggressive towards an Omega, much less an Alpha... Well, except Doyoung, but they enjoy annoying him._ "

Jaehyun lowered his head with his eyes still focused on the pups, apologizing. " _Can you tell them I didn't mean to scare them?_ " Taeyong turned back and lick both pups' snouts, Chenle stepping back with a snap of his jaws — probably telling Taeyong he was too old for that. " _I'm sorry, Taeyong. I am not used to.. well_ —"

" _It's okay. I'm not scared of you. I know you would never hurt me._ "

Jaehyun wished he could be so sure too. A howl was heard at the distance, a Beta calling his pup. Jisung walked around Taeyong once before running off with Chenle again right behind him. " _Is it time?_ " Taeyong moved closer to stand next to the white wolf. Careful of not upsetting him. " _You're cold, let's go._ " Jaehyun also moved closer, making sure of sharing his heat with the yellow sable Omega.

They walked like this to where they had left their clothing, but Jaehyun only took them on his snout and continued their way back to the camp. Everyone else was already having dinner near the fire. Everyone except Johnny and his mate. Some of them looked at Taeyong and Jaehyun, but the Alpha didn't look back at them, Taeyong was following him. " _Can I get dressed in your cabin?"_

Jaehyun accidentaly dropped their stuff but quickly picked it up and acted cool. " _Sure?_ "

" _Was that an answer or a question?_ " Had they been in their human form Taeyong would have probably laughed at him now. The only light illuminating Jaehyun's cabin was from the moon reflected on the snow. He shifted and quickly stepped inside, Taeyong behind him. " _It smells a lot of you_."

The younger hurried to put his clothes on and went to lay Taeyong's on the bed.

" _Can you scent them first? I want to smell like you._ "

"Where did you get this sudden confidence from?" He murmured taking and nuzzling his coat before putting it down. As Taeyong shifted and dressed Jaehyun occupied himself with looking at an interesting spot of darker wood on the floor.

"Wanna have dinner by the fire?"

"I don't want to push my luck with your pack."

"They like you. They talk about your hunting skills a lot, you know?"

Jaehyun shook his head with a bitter laugh before moving closer to the Omega. "They think of me as useful, but I doubt they like me that much. After all, I entered taken territory and wouldn't submit to their Alpha."

"I like you." Taeyong's big eyes glowed with sincerity and wonder. 

Jaehyun sighed. He didn't want to break the Omega's heart. The Alpha leaned down until his lips were only a few centimeters away from the older's mouth, but stopped when Taeyong closed his eyes. "You should go."

Taeyong nodded with his eyes still closed, pushed Jaehyun back and walked out of the room.


	7. Not a chapter

Hello! It's been a while, i know.. I want to explain to you guys why I haven't updated in such a long time,  
but first let me tell you that I am continuing with this work. I'm not cancelling it whatsoever.

So, before I've mentioned that I was finishing my degree, and, well I already finished. And the reason I haven't dedicated time to write is that I was first busy with some paperwork and else related to school, and then my sister and I just moved in with our bestfriend to a new house so it's been a fun and long process in which I have been spending most of my free time with them. I am about to start in a new job-from home of course-, but I promise I will work on this story on my free time from now on.

Hopefully the writer's block didn't follow me here.

Thanks for your support and comments and for reading this story ♡ Take care, stay home if you can.

And Happy Valentine's Day, and especially to all the Valentines that read this story, Happy Jaehyun's Day!!

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it ♡  
> I update at-least-once every two weeks


End file.
